Oraciones
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Traducción. Autor original:Astellecia. Anita/Cross


**Oraciones**

#01 Movimiento

La teoría del amor tiene algo de científica porque se aplica la misma ley de la Inercia que en la Física, una vez que Anita comprendió que había caído profunda y rápidamente en los brazos del General Exorcista, se dio cuenta de que no podría detenerse incluso si su propio sentido común así lo mandaba.

#02 Frío

Allen no puede entender la indiferencia con la cual su Maestro acepta la muerte de su amante, la dueña del burdel, ojos negros y cabello ébano, pero no le es posible ver que bajo esa frialdad, la calma exterior, Cross está quebrándose por dentro.

#03 Joven

La primera vez que se vieron, su madre había muerto sirviendo a la Orden, ella tenía unos cortos y enrulados cabellos negros y él le dijo que era una niña muy valiente, Cross tenía quince años entonces, Anita a penas cinco.

#04 Último

Es aquí en donde todo termina, las últimas palabras, los últimos sueños, pasadas las esperanzas y tras adioses finales, Anita se mantiene en pie sobre la cubierta del barco, en tanto el mundo llueve en torno a ella como las lágrimas que jamás pudo derramar. Recuerda a Cross por última vez.

#05 Incorrecto

Su madre había sido una mujer severa y disciplinaria, cuando se fue, Anita se encontró a sí misma perdida, sin una brújula moral, porque de lo contrario, ¿cómo puede ser posible que su corazón le diga que siempre todo lo que haga Cross estará en lo correcto?

#06 Amable

Mirando a Anita, uno pensaría que es limpia como una copa de cristal, frágil y delicada, transparente, pero Cross ha averiguado, a fuerza de sinsabores, que esa mirada es tan agresiva como astuta, y esa astucia sobresale de ella misma cada vez que cualquiera la supone amable.

#7 Uno

Todo este tiempo, ella ha sido sumamente consciente de que había algo especial en él, en éste soldado de Dios; años después, cuando él se arrodilla ante ella para solicitar su ayuda por parte de la Orden, está convencida de que es el hombre por quien moriría.

#08 Miles

Cada día desde que él se fue, Anita ofrece fielmente una oración y espera que Dios la oiga, pero el océano ahoga sus mil deseos en incomprensibles profundidades y ella no vuelve a verlo.

#09 Rey

Algo que Mahoja nunca ha aprobado realmente, es que Anita tomó a Cross como un modelo a seguir. De entre todas las cosas, es más difícil servir a un niño que se cree a sí mismo un Rey que a una niña que se supone Reina.

#10 Aprender

Ella se muerde el labio inferior cuando siente esa mano callosa sobre la suya, reajustando el incierto apretón sobre la katana. Odia la forma en que él hace que se sienta tan pequeña e inútil cuando dice: _No siempre estaré aquí para hacerme cargo de ti. _Pero no sabe que esa es la forma en que la está protegiendo.

#11 Borroso

Cuando era pequeña, veía el mundo en blanco y negro, pero después de conocerlo a él, los colores comenzaron a mezclarse y la línea entre el bien y el mal se hizo borrosa. En la Oscuridad, él le enseñó, debes mirar las cosas desde el otro lado.

#12 Espera

Siempre que ella tira de su manga, diciéndole que desea continuar, su respuesta es siempre la misma: Aún no, aún no. Pero esto nunca hace que se detenga al suplicarle, un rechazo tras otro, así como nunca deja de tener esperanza.

#13 Cambio

Cross, que en su vida ha podido unir los cabos sueltos entre su memoria y el presente, siente que esa niña asustada que se separó de él a regañadientes hace cinco años, debe de ser esa misma muchacha recatada con la cara pintada. Pero cuando ella se lanza hacia él chillando, termina por suponer que ambas deben ser la misma persona, después de todo.

#14 Mando

Tiempo después a la partida de Cross, Anita lucha por llenar el enorme vacío que le produce la pérdida de su madre, preguntándose si algún día se convertirá en la dama que dé honores a su guerrero Exorcista.

#15 Sostener

Inconscientemente lleva los dedos hacia adelante para acariciar los pliegues negros de su uniforme mientras él se inclina para besarla en la frente y se detiene, tieso como una roca, temeroso de que se haya despertado. Sigue durmiendo sin embargo, incluso cuando él aleja su mano, que sigue acariciando en círculos el espacio que él ha desocupado.

#16 Necesidad

Anita ha aprendido que hay muchas cosas sin las cuales se puede vivir; reputación, dignidad y honor, porque su servicio a la Iglesia exige que rinda todo eso al mismo tiempo, pero también ha aprendido que hay algo sin lo cual no puede ni pensar en seguir viva.

#17 Visión

Ella nació en un mundo apuñalado de miedo y demonios, lleno de desesperanza, pero él le ha mostrado a su manera ruda y descuidada, un mundo que a penas puede imaginar, donde vale la pena vivir para ver el mañana.

#18 Atención

Él levanta una ceja, escudriñando a la pequeña niña frente a él, ataviada como geisha a pesar de que sus ropas están pensadas para una mujer mucho mayor. Cuando Mahoja le susurra que ella sólo se las ha puesto para llamar su atención, Cross se cae de su silla, aullando de risa.

#19 Alma

Anita no sabe cómo sucedió, cuándo se volvió tan duro vivir sin él a su lado. Reflexiona que hay cosas peores que vender tu alma al diablo, porque estar enamorada la vuelve más fuerte y es mucho más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa experimentada con anterioridad.

#20 Fotografía

Los sirvientes se preguntan por qué su señora no tiene fotos de su amado General Cross. Aunque el tiempo y la distancia erosionen los rasgos del rostro en su memoria, Anita se preocupa poco, ya que ama el corazón, no al hombre.

#21 Tonto

Ella sujeta su manga y refunfuña -porque aún es joven y orgullosa- que él podrá volver siempre, y cuando le da en respuesta una sonrisa arrogante y replica "Lo sé", le dice que es un idiota, a sabiendas de que es ella la verdadera tonta por haberse enamorado de un bobo semejante.

#22 Loco

Es una locura, lo sabe, en tanto le dice a Mahoja que prepare su barco para perseguir un rayo de fantasmal esperanza a través del océano. Loco en verdad y ella está conciente de eso, pero supone que la sola existencia de Cross en sí misma es un desafío a la razón.

#23 Niño

Anita no puede frenar las lágrimas que se le escapan al mirar a ese joven Exorcista con fé y ojo marcado con una estrella, y piensa que en verdad, es esa la esperanza que le han enseñado a tener y que Cross ha hecho un excelente trabajo al mantenerla con vida.

#24 Ahora

Cross nunca ha sido la clase de persona que vive en el pasado, siempre un hombre de aquí y ahora, pero no puede menos que desear, al menos un poco, con matiz de lamento, cosas que sólo son polvo y cenizas en el viento, en tanto coloca una rosa sobre esa tumba vacía.

#25 Sombra

Cuando ella era más joven, tenía miedo de las sombras que se ocultaban bajo su cama y tras las puertas más oscuras. Ahora que es mayor, comprende que su mayor miedo, la pérdida, su desesperación, es igualmente intangible.

#26 Adiós

Nunca dicen "adiós" cuando se separan, para Cross eso es un comodín y va y viene como a él le plazca, en tanto para Anita es una especie de encantamiento, porque gracias a éste ella sabe que él siempre volverá.

#27 Oculto

Sus manos son excepcionalmente gentiles al limpiar el polvo y el labial de su rostro con una toalla húmeda, removiendo el diseño de la máscara que ella usa para engañar al resto del mundo, y ella le sonríe desde abajo, con los ojos muy abiertos y sigue siendo casi como una niña.

#28 Fortuna

La única vez en que Cross la lleva al festival de primavera, Anita lo empuja a la mesa de la fortuna y pregunta por sus destinos para que se los lean, Cross la frena y la arrastra lejos refunfuñando sobre cómo lo que importa es el presente, no el futuro.

#29 Salvo

Anita mira el broche con forma de rosa plateada que Cross le ha enviado para su cabello , a su manera diciéndole que aún vive, antes de arrojarlo violentamente , sin preocuparse por si éste golpea contra la pared y cae al suelo, porque para lo único que sirve es para hacerle saber que ella está a salvo en tanto él no.

#30 Fantasma

Sus dedos se llenan de polvo cuando hace correr sus manos por la superficie del tocador, años más tarde desde la última vez en que su amante se sentó allí a cepillarse el cabello, el cuarto huele a viejo y persiste el perfume de incienso y los recuerdos que no puede olvidar.

#31 Libro

En las raras ocasiones en que se queda durante las noches invernales, toman asiento en el recibidor a media luz por el fuego, y él lee la Biblia mientras ella mira hacia fuera por la ventana, a la nieve que cae y la noche sin estrellas.

#32 Ojo

Su mano tiembla cuando ella la alarga para tocar la cicatriz sobre su ojo, pero él agarra su muñeca antes de que los dedos puedan hacer contacto y cuando lo mira muda, siente tanta culpa que debe apartar la vista.

#33 Nunca.

Ella sujeta sin delicadeza alguna la capa de su uniforme y él se da vuelta para irse diciendo que no la ama lo suficiente, y que un día ella encontrará a alguien que sí valdrá la pena, pero ella le sisea que nunca sucederá eso porque jamás querrá a nadie más que a él.

#34 Canto.

Durante una de sus visitas, le trajo un obsequio; una caja de madera tallada que olía a cedro fresco y pino, de tapa nacarada, que cuando se abría, tocaba el viejo arrullo que su madre solía cantarle y Cross lo tarareaba junto a ella.

#35 Repentino.

Cross casi es apuñalado por los broches en el cabello de Anita, cuando ella lo embosca en el vestíbulo, arrojándose hacia su hombro y arrastrándolo hacia una esquina oscura, pero decide que la reprimenda puede esperar cuando siente sus lágrimas fluyéndole sobre el uniforme.

#36 Parada.

Rabi estrecha con más fuerza a Miranda en tanto ve sin palabras a la joven en la cubierta del barco, cerrando los ojos ante la lluvia que cae por sobre su rostro, porque nunca olvidará éste momento en toda su vida.

#37 Tiempo.

El don de Miranda es uno de los más grandiosos, piensa Anita, la capacidad de manipular el tiempo a voluntad, sin importar que el efecto sea temporal, porque no hay nada como tener tanto tiempo por vivir, ya que desea poder verlo una última vez.

#38 Lavado

La mañana siguiente a que ella recibiera las noticias acerca de que el bote de Cross fue destruido por demonios, ella camina, descalza por la playa, y mira cómo sale el sol, esperando para ver si el mar lava los últimos remanentes de su esperanza.

#39 Rasgado

La linterna de papel es algo vieja, está empolvada y medio rasgada, sin embargo es aún hermosa y fuerte, y Cross encuentra eso irónicamente apropiado cuando enciende los candiles y la envía a la deriva hacia el mar para ella, esperando por mucho tiempo después, cuando ya se ha ido.

#40 Historia

Linalí no puede evitar que las lágrimas caigan sobre sus manos cuando ella toma el broche de cabello hecho de oro; en un día muy distante, los libros de historia hablarán sobre el gran sacrificio para el mundo que tuvo lugar aquí, pero en cuanto a ella, será el día en que los sueños se hundieron en el fondo del océano.

#41 Poder

Ella mira cómo el demonio se rinde a su voluntad, temblando en tanto su mente es moldeada, retorcida e introducida en una pequeña cajita inmaculada tal y como Cross lo desea, y piensa que debe ser algo terrible para un humano, incluso para alguien como él, tener tanto control.

#42 Hermano

Anita sonríe un poco cuando Linalí habla sobre un hermano mayor que la espera para que regrese a su hogar, en tanto lo hace, se pregunta si tal vez, sólo tal vez, será muy egoísta de su parte estar tan dispuesta a morir, porque en ese caso, Cross no podrá volver a casa de nadie.

#43 Dios

Él le preguntó una vez, por qué vivía su vida por un Dios que ni siquiera podía ver, tocar, ni sentir, y ella replicó tajantemente que Él estaba allí y le pidió que le dijera por qué creía , a lo cual respondió con un despreocupado: ¿Por qué no?

#44 Muro

La piedra contra su espalda es tan cálida como los labios de Cross y su cabello barriéndose contra su rostro, igual que la punta de las hojas y vides cosquilleando en su piel , y ahí , en ese jardín interno, rodeada por ese aire de temporal reposo, ella se siente como si nada pudiese tocarla.

#45 Desnudo

Sus dedos se deslizan suavemente sobre las pálidas cicatrices que le pertenecen a ese hombre suyo, examinando la forma en que Cross duerme, y con cada nueva herida descubierta por ella, su corazón duele tanto que le cuesta respirar.

#46 Conducir

Algunos días, se siente tan cansada de estar todavía con vida, peleando ésta guerra sin fin que no parece mostrar victoria alguna a la vista, que piensa en lo fácil que sería dejarse caer muerta y punto pero entonces, no habría un lugar al cual él podría regresar, entonces simplemente se reanima y continúa adelante.

#47 Daño

La expresión en el rostro de Anita cuando él se cae, ensangrentado y herido en sus brazos casi hace que quiera reírse a carcajadas; la lista de maldiciones que sigue a la reducción de ese demonio en polvo, hace que interrumpa ésta risa por el dolor en su costado.

#48 Precioso

Linalí la observa asustada, en tanto Anita presiona uno de los lazos dorados para el cabello sobre la mano de la Exorcista, Cross se lo había obsequiado a su madre, y Anita quiere que siga con vida, incluso si ella no.

#49 Hambre

Sus labios se presionan muy fuerte contra los de él , en tanto arranca los botones de su abrigo, hace mucho que su sombrero cayó al suelo, y los broches en su cabello se han deshecho en tanto él piensa que puede entender su desesperación, puesto que mañana podría terminarse todo.

#50 Creer

En medio de un desastre, en un mundo sin fé alguna, él le había dado la fuerza para creer en un Dios que ni siquiera podía ver, y ahora, incluso haciendo frente al final de su viaje, Anita aún puede sonreír y orar.

Autor original:Astellecia


End file.
